Well Kept Secret
by ask me nicely
Summary: Bella had always wanted to know what the Cullens did on their extended hunting trips. Now she is given the opportunity to 'bond' with the other Cullen women on a level she has never been before. Femslash M Alice/Bella/Rose. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, I only like putting the Twilight women in intense situations and have them lick each other silly.

Well Kept Secret

BPOV:

I had never thought much of the long extended hunting trips that the Cullen men make every six months. Of course, Edward and I would usually end up taking convenient trips to Isle Esme or the coast of Alaska during these times. But this year, Edward wanted to go on the trip, and I wanted to know what the girls did when the men were away. If only I knew then what I know now, I would have insisted that we join these little gatherings way before now.

"Bella, the boys are leaving, are you coming to say goodbye?" Alice said as she opened my door a crack as I was slipping my black tank top over my blood red lace bra. Flipping my waist length hair from where it had been trapped beneath the shirt I turned to face her. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of what Rose would affectionately call 'Daisy Dukes' coupled with a pair of white strappy heels that made her equal to me in height.

"Yes, I am, Edward is really excited to be finally joining the guys on this trip for once." I said moving past her, having to turn sideways to get around her my breasts accidentally rubbing against her arm. She took a deep unnecessary breath in, and then turned to follow me down the stairs.

The men were all waiting by the door, taking only small bags with changes of clothes in them as they would be staying in a lodge well past the Canadian border.

Edward stood leaning against the wall that supported the stairs moving towards me as I descended with Alice.

He gathered me in his arms tilting my head up to meet his soft lips in a passionate kiss. I love Edward, more than life itself, but these passionate kisses always left me wanting more than he could give me at the moment. I felt his hands move up from my waist slowly grazing the sides of my breasts before settling on my cheeks as he pulled away, I felt the now familiar wetness seep from my lower lips. I moved forward to kiss him properly, but he pulled away before chastely kissing my cheeks and saying quietly in my ear,

"I'll be back in two weeks, while I'm gone, try to go with whatever you are comfortable with, Bella, and know that I love you." He said before hugging me tightly and then releasing me to move outside where everyone already was.

What the hell was that all about? Try to go with whatever you are comfortable with? What does that even mean? I shifted back on my heels, my hips moving side to side a little as I tried in vain to dampen the feeling of longing that ached beneath my jeans. Of course he had to leave me like this, not satisfied in the least. He knew exactly what he was doing. I watched his fine backside retreat into the open door of Emmett's Hummer as Carlisle kissed Esme on the mouth before climbing into the passenger seat, Jasper shared the backseat with Edward and Emmet was driving. Rose and Alice were standing next to Esme. I walked over waving to the boys as Emmett reversed and drove down the winding path towards the freeway.

I looked at all of them.

"Well, now what?" I asked to them, this was as some would say their prerogative.

Esme spoke up first,

"Well, I am afraid I will be leaving for a few days to go meet with a contractor down in Portland, Oregon about an old Victorian I am restoring for a historical society. I should be back within five days or so. I will see you then ladies; have fun while I'm gone." She said before walking into the house and returning with a blue overnight bag over her shoulder. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her keys, before turning and walking over to us to give us each a strong hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving towards her sleek black Ford Focus that Carlisle had bought for her for Christmas after her mini Cooper had been crushed by a fallen tree branch.

We all waved as she left down the road.

Alice turns and looks at me,

"I know what we could do! We could have a sleepover like we used to do when you were human, Bella, we can watch sappy movies, play truth or dare, model clothes for each other, and whatever else it is humans do at sleepovers. Does that sound good to ya'll?" She asked looking at me and Rose.

Rose glanced at me, before saying, "I'm in." I nodded in agreement; Alice smiled hugely before saying excitedly,

"Okay, it's a plan then, everyone meet down in the living room in pajamas in five minutes!" She said before rushing into the house quickly. Rose and I laughed at her before following Alice inside, following behind Rose as she walked up the stairs, I couldn't help but notice how good her ass looked in her jeans.

Upon reaching the landing we went our separate ways, me continuing up the stairs to Edward's and my room, her going right towards her room; her hips swaying alluringly as she walked down the hall. Shaking my head, I continued to Edward's room.

I walked into the room peeling the casual black tank top from me and tossing it on the bed, before undoing my skinny jeans and bending over to peel them off my legs; exposing my red thong to the empty room. Standing back up to face the mirror I couldn't help but stare at myself, my perfect vampire body staring back at me with golden amber eyes. My pale almost translucent skin set off marvelously by my blood red bra and panty set. When I was human I had never bothered with even having matching underwear, but now that my body was what I had always wanted it to be, why shouldn't I encase it in something that makes me look good and gives me confidence? My hands reached up to cup my breasts, another good thing about immortality; gravity doesn't affect the girls like it would on a human.

I squeezed my breasts my eyes closing from the pleasure of it, my fingers moving to pluck at my peaked nipples poking up through the fabric. I pinched and pulled my tender nipples moaning slightly as I felt a new flood of wetness in my panties, practically saturating them. I bit my lip before moving one across the smooth planes of my stomach to the soft red lace of my underwear, my hand searching in between my legs touching the moist fabric before nudging it aside to feel the soft bare skin and the all encompassing wetness coating my pussy. I groaned loudly when I realized how wet I was from just touching my breasts. My finger moved up from my entrance to the hard small bud rubbing it quickly before flicking it with my finger repeatedly in a rapid motion. I gasped and bit down on my lip harder, my stomach clenching deliciously in anticipation.

"Bella? Are you coming?" Alice called from downstairs. Not yet, I thought crudely.

I regretfully pulled my hand from my crotch and sucked my juices from my finger that were coated in it, moaning lightly, and palming my breasts one last time before moving over to my drawer and pulling out a black camisole with lace around the edges and a red pair of short shorts that I sleep in.

I turned on my heel, my pussy clenching in need that I would satisfy whenever Alice deemed the sleepover finished. I move down the stairs at a vampire speed, stopping in the living room where Alice has lain out two queen size comforters and sixteen pillows on the floor, essentially creating a giant pallet on the floor for the three of us.

Alice and Rose were sitting next to each other looking at me as I walked in the room.

"Bella, Rose and I were about to come get you." Alice smiled hugely at me, her pixie personality showing through. Alice was wearing a pink tank top and white terrycloth shorts; Rose was wearing a green tee shirt with a sweet heart neckline and a pair of black shorts.

I smiled at them,

"Well, I'm here now so let's get this party started."

"Okay so, Rose wanted to play Truth or Dare first, is that okay with you Bells?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, sounds like fun, I haven't played that in forever." I answered honestly. I sat down across from them waiting for someone to start.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Rose asked me. I looked into her eyes before confidently stating.

"Dare." Rose smiled at me and then looked at Alice. Alice nodded at her.

"Bella, I dare you to…kiss Alice." She said thinking I would back down from it like a wimp. I smirked at her before getting on my knees and crawling over to Allie planting a firm searing kiss on her soft lips before pulling away. I licked my lips tasting Alice's cherry chap stick left over from kissing her. I looked at Allie, her eyes were unfocused but blatantly staring at my lips. I glanced down to her small breasts noticing that her nipples were aroused. I smiled smugly knowing that I could do that to her with one kiss.

My eyes met Alice's unfocused ones before asking:

"Alice, truth or dare?" Her eyes snapped out of it and replied shakily.

"Truth." I smiled at her.

"Did you like me kissing you?" I asked her. I am sure if she had any blood in her system she would be blushing right now.

"Yes." She answered quietly before turning to Rose, asking the question:

"Rosie, truth or dare?"

Rose smiled smugly.

"Truth." She stated.

Alice glanced at me.

"Have you ever had sexual thoughts about either of us?" My eyes moved toward Rose, as she searched for words to say in response. Rose bit her lip quickly once and replied,

"Yes, on numerous occasions." She stated confidently.

Alice nodded while I was left dumbstruck, Rose thought about me? Sexually? I thought that was just me.

Rose glanced at me and said

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I replied.

"Have you ever gotten off to the idea of a three way?" She asked. Shit, if that's the way she wanted to play this,

"Yes, on numerous occasions." I responded copying her words. Rose glanced at Alice before nodding.

Alice stood up and went upstairs at vampire speed before returning with a black bag, I immediately wanted to know what was in the bag.

"Bella, would you be interested in having one, a three-way I mean, right here, right now for the next five days until Esme comes back?" Rose asked me flat out.

I didn't know what to say. Did I want to know what Alice looked like when she came, or what Rose's pussy tasted and smelled like? Did I want Rose to fuck me six ways from Sunday?

Hell. Fucking. Yes.

I smiled at them.

"I'm in." I said confidently.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go. Enjoy. ;) I know I did._

* * *

><p><em>"Bella, would you be interested in having one, a three-way I mean, right here, right now for the next five days until Esme comes back?" Rose asked me flat out.<em>

_I didn't know what to say. Did I want to know what Alice looked like when she came, or what Rose's pussy tasted and smelled like? Did I want Rose to fuck me six ways from Sunday?_

_Hell. Fucking. Yes._

_I smiled at them._

_"I'm in." I said confidently._

They both smiled and looked at each other before simultaneously pulling off their respective tank tops and shorts.

Alice wasn't wearing a bra or panties, but Rose was wearing a strapless demi cup bra which barely covered her nipples which were straining through the thin fabric, Rose had also opted out of underwear. Rose reached behind her back and undid the clasp before allowing it to fall to the ground. They looked at me expectantly.

I pulled my lacy tank top over my head shaking my long hair as the shirt left my body. I reached behind me to undo the clasp but Rose spoke before I could.

"I want to do that." She said smiling and moving behind me. She grasped my hair and pulled it over one shoulder before leaning forward and kissing the base of my neck with a feather light kiss. It sent shivers down my spine; I could feel my nipples hardening in response.

Alice moved toward me grabbing my hands placing them on her ribcage before grabbing my chin and kissing me fiercely. I felt the hooks come undone as my bra fell to the floor joining the quickly growing pile of clothes. Rose's hands moved slowly up to my breasts avoiding my nipples. I broke away from Ali to moan Rose's name.

"Stop teasing." I mumbled before grabbing Alice's small perky breasts and kneading them roughly. Alice tilted her head back and moaned loudly.

Rose got the message and grabbed my nipples and tugged lightly. I groaned out in pleasure as I felt a new wave of wetness drip from me. Rose kept kneading me until Alice removed them from where I wanted them. I began to protest but Alice silenced me with a kiss and then moved over to my neck to suck hard. My hands moved to Alice's hair as I felt Rose undo my shorts and dip her hand across my hip bones slowly. Alice let go of my neck and moved her mouth down lower as her lips claimed my breast and made me moan in delight. My hips jerked in pleasure as Rose's hand found where I needed the most attention. Her palm was grinding against me in the most delicious way.

"Oh, god, yes yes, fuck Rosie, shit harder. Please. Like that. Fuck." I swore as Rose found my clit with her skilled hand and began rubbing it for all it was worth. My hands gripped Alice's hair as she sucked on my nipples scraping her teeth every now and again against the sensitive nub. My legs were shaking as I felt the gratifying tingle and tightening begin.

"Fuck, I'm close. So. Fucking. Close." I said humping Rose's hand the friction not being enough. I was climbing and climbing but I just couldn't get there.

"So close, god. Please. More." I begged on the verge of madness, humping Rose's hand and gripping Alice's hair as hard as I could. Then Rose's other hand gripped my shorts and underwear and pulled them down to my ankles before slipping her other hand to my pussy and shoving two fingers into my core curling them to hit my g-spot over and over again.

"Fuck! I'm coming!" I screamed as my muscles clenched over and over again in sweet relief. I lost sight for a moment before realizing that I had gushed down my legs. Rose was still rubbing my clit making my cunt twitch causing another spasm to erupt.

"Shit!" I said as I came again. My head fell back wards as I moaned out in ecstasy. Alice let go of my nipples and came back up to kiss me sweetly on the lips as Rose removed her hands and sucked on her fingers that had been inside of me. I moaned in delight. Fuck that is hot. Rose smiled at me before shifting her legs back and forth in anticipation. She bit her lip seductively and said to Alice.

"I think we should dip into you're bag now Alice." Alice nodded and bent over and opened her bag pulling out something and setting it on the ground. I didn't see what it was because I had just noticed how fucking delicious Rose looked at that moment. I moved over to her and lightly cupped her breasts my thumb flicking over her nipple quickly. She mewled in happiness throwing her head back. I could hear Alice moving behind me. Suddenly her hands were around my waist her nipples pressing into my back as she ground them against the cold marble of my body. She told me to spread my legs. I dis as she asked while still flicking and twisting Rose's pretty nipples in my hands. I felt fabric slid up my legs and gasped as I felt something small and cold settle inside of me. I looked down to see that Alice had dressed me in a pair of black panties that happened to have a seven inch dildo attached to the crotch of it. I smiled down at Alice who was still on her knees before me. Alice moved away saying

"Now you can fuck us, and we can all take turns. There is something else though, there is a small vibrator inside of you that will vibrate when you flip that switch on the side of the dildo, it will also make the one on the outside vibrate as well." Alice smiled and sat down on the pallet. I pulled Rose down so that she was laying underneath me and rubbed the dildo against her clit. Her back arched in delight. I leaned down and bit her neck she groaned loudly. I said to her.

"I'm going to fuck you Rose, but while I am doing that Alice is going to ride your face" Alice smiled happily as Rose grinned in anticipation rubbing herself on my fake dick trying to get it inside her. My hand moved down to her clit pinching it roughly.

"Nah uh, none of that, you don't come until Alice comes." I said as she squirmed on the floor groaning in pleasure. Alice moved over and straddled Rose's face. "You ready baby?" I said to Rose. Rose nodded squealing as Alice leaned forward and twisted Rose's nipples quickly before pinching and pulling them repeatedly. I grabbed Rose's ankles an hoisted them on my shoulder her knees falling over to rest on my back. My hips fit perfectly between her own as I slowly inserted the dildo inside of her making sure that I wouldn't hurt her. She groaned as loud as she could as her mouth was occupied with licking out Alice's cunt as fast as she could. I took that as a green light pulling out flipping the switch on the harness and slamming back into Rose. I screamed out in pleasure at the sensations that ran through me. My stomach clenching deliciously. Rose's back arched as she felt the vibrations and the sensation of Alice groping her tits. I thrust back into her as fast as possible. My instincts telling me to go harder, to fuck, to claim. My hips sped up, every time my crotch hit Rose's pelvis the vibrations grazing my spot for only a moment. I let one of her legs fall to my waist, Rose screaming out as it changed the angle inside of her. Alice moaned out her hips humping against Rose's mouth as she tried to find completion.

"You aren't allowed to come until Alice comes, baby, you are going to have to try harder." Rose moaned even louder before moving her hands to Alice's cunt and began to finger her as well as fuck her with her tongue. I moaned out as I felt the small vibrator graze my spot again. So close. I slammed my hips into Rose's dripping pussy, my dick making a delicious slipping sound as it disappeared into her small hole. I glanced up as I saw Alice close her eyes and her mouth opening into a look of complete satisfaction as she screamed out. I smiled. Alice moved off of Rose's mouth and lay to the side breathing heavily. Rose was close as well, I could read it in her body language. She arched her back and yelled out

"Please, harder, fuck me harder!" I smiled.

"Scream for me, Rose, scream my name. Ride my big dick inside of you, fucking you. You like that?"I said slamming into her going faster than I had gone before. "That's right Rose, ride it out, when I am done you won't be able to walk." I said groaning changing the angle of my hips so that the vibrator moved against my g-spot indefinitely.

"Ung God Bella!" Rose screamed out as she came. I kept fucking her, letting her ride it out as my inner muscles clenched and released before slamming into Rose one more time.

"Fuck!" I yelled out a I came, my juices mixing with Rose's on the floor. I pulled out of Rose and lay on my back beside her my breaths coming out harshly as my orgasm still tingled through my body.

I smiled lazily.

"So, this is what y'all do on long extended hunting trips huh?" I said to the air.

"It is even better then, we have Esme." Alice said smiling. Rose nodded.

"That woman can eat pussy like no one else." Rose said. Alice agreed.

"Well we have five days till she is back, anyone up for round two?" I suggested. I was met with a very enthusiastic hell yes from all around.

The days without the rest of the family would be fun.

~FIN~

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. ;)


End file.
